Super Smash Bros: The New Challengers
by Waxing Shadow
Summary: A New Challenger Approaches! Whether they come from games, books, movies, or TV, New Smashers have arrived! READER SUBMISSIONS WELCOME!
1. Introduction, Jake

**Super Smash Bros.: The New Challengers**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned herein.**

A New Challenger Approaches! Whether they come from games, books, movies, or TV, New Smashers have arrived! READER SUBMISSIONS WELCOME!

To demonstrate the recommended format, here's an example:

**Name: **Jake

**Universe: **Fox

**Media: **Brooklyn Nine-Nine

**Trophy Description: **This is Brooklyn PD detective, Jake Peralta. What he may lack in maturity, he makes up for in cleverness and knack for puzzle-solving. To say the least, he's found some…rather unconventional ways to solve crimes. He frequently butts heads with his rival, Amy Santiago, as well as his new Captain, Ray Holt.

**Stats*:**

Offense: 7

Defense: 8

Speed: 7

Projectile: 5

Weight: 6

Speed: 7

Recovery: 6

Final Smash: 7

**Specials:**

· Up- Baton Twirl: An above-the-head baton twirl that grants some vertical and horizontal recovery, depending on which direction is held. Deals Damage.

· Down- Boyle Counter: Jake stands nonchalantly by for a second. If attacked during this time, Boyle will dive at the opponent, dealing the would-be damage of the opponent's attack.

· Neutral- Smoke Bomb: Jake throws a smoke ball that does some damage and obscures vision.

· Side- Taser: Stuns the opponent with a long electric Taser.

· Final Smash- Nine-Nine Assault: Jake swings his baton at the opponent(s). If it connects, he calls the rest of the guys at the precinct to beat the opponent(s) down before Jake sends him/her/them flying with a final kick.

*All stats are scaled from 1 (worst) to 10 (best).


	2. Zero

SSB: The New Challengers (2)

**Name:** Zero

**Universe: **Capcom

**Media: **Mega Man X/Mega Man Zero

**Trophy Description: **Created by the villainous Dr. Wily to finally crush Mega Man, this is one robot that defies its purpose…and it's a good thing, too! Zero is a legendary warrior, fighting alongside his friend X in numerous battles against the evil Maverick forces led by Sigma, and later fighting alongside a girl named Ciel against the oppressive Neo Arcadian government. While he can't aim his arm cannon, the Z-Buster, to shoot at anything out of point-blank range, he can cut down just about anything with his trusty beam sword, the Z-Saber.

**Stats:**

Offense: 8

Defense: 7

Speed: 6

Projectile: 5

Weight: 7

Recovery: 4

Final Smash: 7

**Specials:**

Up- Spinning Slash: Zero spins upwards 360° in this attack. Decent vertical recovery, but no movement horizontally.

Down- Thunder Thrust: Zero thrusts his electrically-charged saber out in front of him after a slight delay.

Neutral- Z-Buster: Zero fires a shot from his arm cannon. It has a slight delay and can only fire straight ahead, but it stuns the target if it hits.

Side- Hurricane Fang: Zero unleashes a quick flurry of saber slashes before knocking the foe away.

Final Smash- Earth Gaizer: Zero pounds the ground, covering a wide range around him with a damaging shockwave and fiery explosions.

**Taunts:**

Up: Zero crosses his arms and glares ahead.

Side: Zero takes a few practice swings with his saber before saying, "Bring it!"

Down: Zero does a "come on" gesture with his saber while saying, "C'mon, I don't have all day."


	3. Alex

SSB: The New Challengers (3)

**Name: **Alex

**Universe: **Disney

**Media: **Wizards of Waverly Place

**Trophy Description: **Alex Russo has always had her own way of doing things. She's the type of girl that likes to bend the rules (or break them outright) to get her own way. This wouldn't be too hard for the rest of her family or peers to handle…if she wasn't a wizard! Luckily, her older brother Justin (also a wizard) is there to find a fix for whatever scheme she cooks up that week. Despite that, she is capable of doing good things. But hey, you didn't hear that from us!

**Stats:**

Offense: 7

Defense: 5

Speed: 7

Projectile: 5

Weight: 4

Recovery: 8

Final Smash: 9

**Specials:**

Up- Warp: Alex waves her wand and warps. Can be influenced by the direction held.

Down- Seeing Double: Alex makes a copy of herself that can be used to distract enemies and increase attack range. The copy only lasts for a limited time, which can be lessened further by enemy attacks.

Neutral- Dazzle: Alex sends a barrage of light rays at her opponent. This can be charged up for a powerful shot.

Side- Magic Bullet: Alex cloaks herself either fire, water, or earth energy and lunges far in the indicated direction. Good for horizontal recovery. Earth does the most damage, while water merely pushes the foe back. Fire does continuous damage (much like Ness' PK Fire).

Final Smash- Magical Mayhem: Alex calls forth many of the spells she knows all at once, causing massive chaos and damaging those on the ground, before ending things with an explosion.

**Taunts:**

Up: She throws her wand up in the air and catches it, saying, "Heh, is that all?"

Side: Alex twirls her wand in her hand, saying "You make this too easy."

Down: Alex lays down in a comfortable position and naps briefly.


	4. Justin

SSB: The New Challengers (4)

**Name: **Justin

**Universe: **Disney

**Media: **Wizards of Waverly Place

**Trophy Description:** Justin Russo is the prodigy of the wizarding Russo family. Aspiring to eventually become the "family wizard" is merely _one_ of his ambitions; he's got pristine grades and is on just about any committee and organization you can imagine, magical or otherwise. Outside of that, one thing tends to take up most of his free time. That thing's name is Alex Russo. Her constant scheming and general irresponsibility drive him up the wall on an almost daily basis. But when the chips are down, he does love his sister and is _very_ protective of her.

**Stats:**

Offense: 8

Defense: 6

Speed: 7

Projectile: 10

Recovery: 4

Final Smash: 7

**Specials: **

Up- Great Leap: Justin leaps up into the air with his fists outstretched with a moderate vertical range and weak horizontal range. His fists do damage, as well.

Down- Flame Tornado: Justin casts a flame tornado around himself, doing moderate damage to those around him.

Neutral- Sparked: Justin casts a ray of electricity that can be fired in 4 directions. However, after use, it needs a short cool down period before it is used again.

Side- Mirror Blast: Justin summons a barrage of mirrors (we're not kidding) from both sides of him. They can do damage and deflect enemy attacks.

Final Smash- Golem: Justin transforms into a giant stone golem, rendering himself completely invincible. He is restricted to his non-special attacks, but can cause heavy damage with the attacks he does have.

**Taunts:**

Up: Justin cleans his wand briefly.

Down: Justin turns his wand into a Bo Staff, slams it down on the ground, and says "Prepare yourself!" before changing it back.

Side- Justin strikes a battle-ready pose.


	5. Scooby-Doo

SSB: The New Challengers (5)

**Name: **Scooby-Doo

**Universe: **Warner Bros.

**Media: **Scooby-Doo

**Trophy Description: **This cowardly Great Dane constantly (yet unwillingly) solves mysteries. He has a huge appetite and can usually be seen stuffing his face with food along with his best friend, Shaggy. Despite these problems, he's proven himself time and time again to be a great and reliable friend.

**Stats:**

Offense: 5

Defense: 4

Speed: 10

Projectile: 1

Weight: 6

Recovery: 9

Final Smash: 4

**Specials:**

Up- Flip Kicks: Scooby does several flip kicks through the air, granting him moderate horizontal and vertical recovery, depending on directional influence (DI).

Down- Biting Counter: Scooby growls fiercely for a second. If he's attacked during this time, he will lash out and bite the opponent for the damage the attack would've caused.

Neutral- Headbutt: Scooby rams forward with a headbutt.

Side- Pounce: Scooby rears back for a second before unleashing a damage-dealing pounce.

Final Smash- Scooby-Dooby Doors: Scooby summons Shaggy and Velma, who chase the opponent through several doors. The final door reveals the Gator Ghoul, who attacks the opponent before leaving Scooby to finish with a headbutt.

**Taunts:**

Up: Scooby guzzles down some "Scooby Snacks" he found somewhere.

Down: Scooby lays down and shields his eyes for a second while whimpering.

Side: Scooby stands on his hind legs and proudly says, "Scooby-Dooby Doo!"


	6. Shadow

SSB: The New Challengers (6)

**Name:** Shadow

**Universe: **Sega

**Media: **Sonic the Hedgehog

**Trophy Description: **This hedgehog, known as the "Ultimate Life Form" is quite mysterious, and by that we mean that we could write a multipage manifesto on his past alone. To save a lot of time and space, we'll just say that he's been through a bunch of stuff. All that's known about his recent activities is that he works as an agent for GUN (Guardian Units of Nations) and he commonly works with a robot by the name of Omega and a bat by the name of… Rouge. Collectively, they are known as Team Dark.

**Stats:**

Offense: 9

Defense: 6

Speed: 10

Projectile: 7

Weight: 4

Recovery: 6

Final Smash: 7

**Specials:**

Up- Chaos Snap: Shadow teleports based on the direction held by the player while doing so. Can be used to disorient foes or recover.

Down- Chaos Blast: Charges an explosion of energy that orbits Shadow upon release.

Neutral- Chaos Spear: Shoots rapid-fire energy arrows. Can interrupt attacks.

Side- Shadow Rifle: A rifle blast that is more powerful from close range than from a distance.

Final Smash- Chaos Annihilation: Shadow takes off his inhibitor rings and rushes the opponent. If the initial hit connects, the target is blasted with an array of Chaos Spears and gunfire before being sent away with a single kick.

**Taunts:**

Up: Shadow takes off one of his rings briefly to show off his untapped energy.

Down: Shadow crosses his arms, turning his back on his opponent and saying "Not worth my time".

Side: Shadow levitates, giving an evil laugh a la _Shadow the Hedgehog_.


	7. Sceptile

SSB: The New Challengers (7)

**Name: **Sceptile

**Universe: **Nintendo

**Media: **Pokémon

**Trophy Description: **it's hard to believe that this master of jungle combat evolves from the rather sweet looking and humble Treecko! In the forest, it uses leafy blades on its forearms to swiftly tear into its foes with blinding speed. It uses the yellow seeds on its back to bring life into its forest ecosystem. Its Mega Evolution grants it the power of the Dragon- type and also allows it to shoot its tail at enemies as a projectile.

**Stats:**

Offense: 7

Defense: 6

Speed: 8

Projectile: 7

Weight: 5

Recovery: 6

Final Smash: 7

**Specials:**

Up- Leaf Storm: A vortex of leaves lifts Sceptile up into the air for some horizontal and vertical distance.

Down- Mega Drain: Sceptile creates a small field of energy that siphons off the opponent's health and adds to its own.

Neutral- Bullet Seed- Sceptile shoots a barrage of seeds at the opponent, which can be charged for more range and damage.

Side- Fury Cutter: Sceptile's claw glows yellow as it slashes at the foe. The more often this move connects, the higher the damage.

Final Smash- Mega Sceptile: Sceptile undergoes Mega Evolution, boosting its speed as well as the power of its moves. Two of its moves are swapped out completely for new ones.

Fury Cutter is replaced with Dual Chop. The move drops the rising damage output of the former for two successive hits dealing 30% damage.

Mega Drain is replaced with Razor Wind. After a brief wind-up, Sceptile releases blades of wind in all directions.


	8. Deadpool

SSB: The New Challengers

_Thanks for your incredible patience, everyone! It's been quite a while since I touched this story, but it's time to get back into it with style! As per a Guest's request, here's… What the…? (whispers) Oh no. No, no, no. Not him. Anything but him. I'll do any character before I do this guy. The My Little Pony one, Sunset Shimmer, or whoever the Digimon guy was, just not him._

**Did someone call for moi?**

_No we didn't. I'd do Dan Hibiki before I'd do you._

**But why? That clown has a ****_way less kissable face than me. He also does not make pink look nearly as good as I do!_**

_You have no right to call anyone a clown, you egomaniac (emphasis on maniac)._

**(begs with childlike voice) Oh, come on, it's my turn to ride on the swing, daddy!**

_(through gritted teeth) the only swing you'll be getting is with the first baseball bat I can find._

**(pouts) Hey! Killing's my thing. So is baseball (it's like, so totally not). Writing crappy fanfics no one'll ever read is yours.**

_That hurts, man. Let's just get this nightmare over with._

**Name: **Deadpool **but you could call me D-Pool, P-Diddy, D-Wade…**

**Universe: **Marvel

**Media: Movie, Comics… Wait, NO SERIES?! FFF-**

_Don't finish that sentence. This is a PG- rated fanfic._

**…****that'll never be finished.**

_I hate you. Moving on…_

**Trophy Description: Well, it says here that I can't die, I am a whiz with a sword and gun, can heal super-fast, can break the 4****th****wall, and also, I kill Marvel.**

_I'm surprised that all of Marvel hasn't killed you yet. _

**Puh-leeze. They're all just jealous. Jealous, I tell you!**

**Stats:**

**Offense: 10**

**Defense: 10 **

**Speed: I guess… an 8 and a half… on an off day.**

**Weight: 9… (gasp) Never ask a woman about her weight!**

_What are you talking…? By the way, you're shaping up to be ridiculously overpowered. _

**I GOT THE POWAH!**

_(face palms) Why couldn't Venom Snake be the mercenary on this list. _

**Recovery: Really, I have the bed… 10 for recovery.**

**Final Smash: Ha! It said Final SMASH! 10 (BOOYAH!)**

**Specials:**

**Up- Teleport: If I fall down, I can tell the programmers to lift me back up.**

_…__What…_

**Down- Grenade: (as a baby) I throw down bomb and make it go boom.**

_Don't patronize our readers._

**Do you even know what that word means?**

_…__Shut up._

**Neutral- Gunshots: (as a gangster) I bus' a cap in yo'…**

_Quiet!_

**Side- Sword Slash: (in worst Japanese accent imaginable) I feel like slicing someone up!**

_?_

**I am Oni Samurai!**

**Final Smash- Breakable 4****th****Wall: I ask the player whether they would like to a) get blown up by C4, b) use my two hammers to do damage equivalent to (in Vegeta voice) OVER 9000! And 3) I shamelessly rip off Captain Falcon (and his dead franchise's) Falcon Punch, calling it the Deadpool Punch and do 399% damage in one shot. 4) I send them to their death using my trap card—I mean, trap door. 5) I bribe Sakurai into plucking them (by hand) all off the stage until I win or run out of money. No matter what they choose, I choose a choice randomly because I came to play, "and ya can't teach that"!**

**Taunts:**

**Up- I use the Rock's "Just Bring It" Taunt**

**Side- Changes for the character. For example, I remind Fox and Falco that their franchise is dead no matter how much Kidtendo tries to resurrect them. I also remind Captain Falcon that F-Zero is dead no matter how many stars Ted from BrainScratchComms wishes upon. And that's not even getting to Bayonetta and Zero Suit…**

_Silence! You are just horrible! (huffs) I'm just glad the hype for your movie died…_

**…****just like your YouTube channel, and a certain deadfic revolving around two equally dead TV and videogame franchises that you waffle back and forth about whether or not to bring back. R.I.P. The Suite Life X!**

_You… You… Monster!_

**Down- I grow really big, rip off my shirt, and say, "Nanomachines, Son!"**

_(drained) Sure… Why not? I'm gonna go cry myself to sleep now. Let this be a lesson to you: Don't vote Deadpool in for Smash 5._

**Vote Trump 2016! Make America great again!**

_Yeah, whatever._

**What even is a "Waxing Shadow", anyway?**


End file.
